Do You Dare?
by supreme queen1106
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska and on the day before they return, Emmett has a marvelous idea. He's come up with a game he likes to call "Do You Dare?". It's fun, but also dangerous and Emmett's mate and siblings are hesitant to play. After a long time, Emmett manages to convince them to play. But what happens when someone gets hurt? WARNING! Contains spanking of teenage vampires.


**1- Not A Chicken**

" Yo, Eddie! Guess what?" Emmett boomed at Edward from downstairs. Edward groaned. He had been listening to music and reading a book in his room in peace, but now this buffoon decides to disturb him.

" Shut up, Emmett! I'm trying to read here. Go bug Jasper." Edward replied.

" Pfft, reading is Jasper's thing. I've tried to talk to Jasper, but he's ignoring me! Come on! I have something to tell you!" Emmett exclaimed and Edward huffed in annoyance.

" I don't care, Emmett. Why don't you bother Alice or Rosalie?"

" Eddie, this is more of a guy thing. Now come on! Git yer ass down 'ere!" Emmett immitated Jasper's Southern accent (very badly) and a huff was heard from Jasper and Alice's room. _That's just insulting! _Jasper thought.

" Emmett, if you don't stop bugging me, I'll let you have fifty bucks." Edward lied. Like he would give that buffoon fifty dollars.

" That's tempting and all, but I have a brilliant idea! Come on! Please, Eddie." Emmett pleaded from downstairs.

" Don't call me Eddie, Emmett. Besides, your ideas are the world's worst. Now shut up, because I don't want to hear anymore of you nonsense." Edward stated.

" Edward, Come on. Why are you such a pansy?" Emmett said and Edward just decided to ignore him. Edward heard Emmett let out a huff of impatience and heard big footsteps stomp up the stairs. Edward still attempted to ignore his brother. As Emmett headed towards Edward's room, he bumped into Jasper, who was on his way downstairs.

" Watch it, ya idjit!" Jasper said irritably and Emmett mumbled an apology. Emmett proceeded to barge into Edward's room.

" Did you hear what Jasper just said to me? Someone's in a grumpy mood." Emmett said and Edward gritted his teeth in annoyance as Emmett walked towards his bed. Some one was grumpy, but it wasn't Jasper; it was Edward. Though Edward's annoyance was towards Emmett, Jasper also was annoyed with Emmett, though he had no idea why. He thought maybe it might be because he imitated his Southern accent exceedingly poorly or because he wouldn't stop bugging anyone. But Edward knew the truth. It was Edward's emotions Jasper was feeling, not his own. " So. Here's the great idea I just had. W- "

" Emmett, I don't want to hear your stupid idea!" Edward exclaimed, throwing down his book in irritation._ Fine, just read my mind. How about you, and I (and possibly Jasper) have a little game of "Do you Dare"? It's basically truth or dare, but without the truth. We need to come up with the most dangerous and challenging dares and the one who does the most dares and succeeds, wins! _Emmett thought and Edward face-palmed himself. Why, oh why did he have to read the idiot's thoughts?

" Emmett, that's a recipe for disaster." Edward stated. " Again, why can't you just get the girls to play?"

" Because, _Edward_, this is going to be dangerous. I wouldn't want my Rosie in danger and I'm sure as heck that Jasper wouldn't want Alice in any kind of danger. Why? Because this is going to be dangerous. Keep up, Eddie." Emmett exclaimed.

" Again, don't call me Eddie." Edward said through gritted teeth. He loathed that name. Rosalie always called him "Eddie" and if there was something that Edward hated most, it was probably her.

" Sorry, Ed. But are you in?" Emmett asked.

" Do I look like I'm in?" Edward asked and gave Emmett a small glare. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

" Come on, Eddie. It'll be fun. You can go first." Emmett said.

" No." was Edward's reply. Emmett groaned. For the rest of the day, Emmett kept bugging Edward and after five or so hours, Edward had enough. Though he knew yelling at Emmett wouldn't have any effect, he decided to do something else. " You know, Emmett. I will go i-"

" Yes! We're gonna have an awesome time!" Emmett whooped.

" Emmett, I didn't finish what I was going to say. I'll only go if Jasper goes." Edward said and managed to conceal a smirk. Ha. Jasper was the voice of reason, he'd never agree to this asinine plan. Emmett's face dropped. Jasper was slightly harder to convince then Edward. You see, Edward was impatient and slightly bratty and would give in within a matter of hours to Emmett. But Jasper- Jasper was usually a calm and cool person, who had a lot of patience. Well, except for when someone did something to Alice. He'd go Donkey Kong on their asses. But anyway, Emmett was easy to ignore, in Jasper's opinion. Jasper could just **make **him go away using his gift. Just make him feel a little ill, or realize how stupid his ideas are or even guilty that he was annoying his poor brother.

" Well, uh... yeah, OK. I'll tell Jasper then." Emmett said and walked out of the room. Edward could now smirk freely. Yep. He was going to be perfectly safe. Jasper would never give in. Ever. And with that happy thought in mind, Edward picked up his book and continued reading. He heard Emmett trying to convinve Jasper, but to no avail. Emmett actually came to the point were he had to beg. Edward smirked and started reading again. About an hour later, Emmett barged into the room.

" I did it! I did it! I managed, not only to convince Jasper, but to convince Alice and Rosalie! Yes! Now you have to play too!" Emmett shouted triumphantly. What the fuck? Was he bluffing? Yes, of course he was bluffing, Edward told himself.

" Ha! Yeah right, Emmett. Like I'd believe you."

" He's right." Alice said, squeezing past Emmett. Edward rubbed his eyes. How the hell did he not see her? She was getting smaller every day...

" What do you mean?"

" Well, we decided to play."

" Are. You. Crazy? His ideas are so asinine that-"  
" Edward, don't you think I've thought about that already?" Alice asked him.

" Well, obviously not." Edward replied.

" Edward, we won't get caught and we really will have fun." Alice said and Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

" Fun? It won't be so much fun when Carlisle and Esme come back from Alaska. And, in case you haven't noticed, they're coming back tomorrow!" Edward exclaimed. Alice let out a frustrated huff.

" Edward, have you not been listening to me? We won't get caught, I've Seen it. We won't get caught if we're careful and we will be careful." Alice explained. Edward shook his head.

" But what if this buffoon isn't careful, huh? What then?" Edward demanded, pointing at Emmett.

" Don't call him a buffoon."

" I bet you gave in the moment he asked you to."

" I didn't, actually. Do I look like someone who is easily persuaded or manipulated? Do I? Because you can tell me, Edward. Honestly. Jasper's also playing." Alice said.

" Wh-at?!"

" Yes, Jasper." Alice repeated. Edward shook his head in disbelief. Jasper would never play the idiotic game. He just wouldn't, it wasn't something that he would do. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Why bother knocking when the door was already wide open with two crazy people and a poor boy trying to figure out what hell was going on?

" Come in Jasper." Edward called out to his brother. Jasper stepped inside. " So? Is it true?"

" Yes, it is." Jasper answered truthfully.

" I cannot believe this. I was relying on you, bro."

" Relying on me to do what?" Jasper asked.

" To get him," Edward pointed a finger at Emmett, who just rolled his eyes " To stop bugging me- I mean us with his stupid ideas!" Edward exclaimed.

" Excuse me, but I don't have stupid ideas, OK? Just because you're too chicken, t-"

" I AM NOT CHICKEN!" Edward yelled at the doofus infront of him.

" Woah, calm down, Edward." Jasper said and sent waves of calm to him. Edward gladly let Jasper control his emotions, which he always did. He wanted answers. How the hell did Emmett manage to persuade Jasper to do this? How was it possible?

-Four Hours Ago-

Emmett had followed Jasper to the living room and Jasper had seated himself in an armchair, picked up an old book that had belonged to him in his human life and had started reading it. Emmett had tried in vain to convince Jasper that this was a brilliant idea and it would be fun.

" Fine. I give up." Emmett said, throwing his hands up in the air.

" Good." was Jasper's simple reply. Then Alice walked in and Emmett seemed to change his mind. What actual harm would it do to have Alice play? She'd be able to convince Jasper...

" Hey, Alice." Emmett smiled at her and she looked at him with a calculating look.

" Emmett, it's a bad idea." she suddenly said and sat on Jasper's lap. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, Emmett could have sworn that he saw a small smile playing around the corners of Jasper's mouth.

" Come on, Ali! It's a brilliant idea. We'd have fun and everything!" Emmett exclaimed and Alice gave Emmett a look. Emmett's face dropped. " Fine. I guess I'll have to dare myself to do something." Emmett said sadly. Alice gave him a sad look. She wanted to play with him, she really did. But it was just too dangerous and there were so many horrible things that could happen to them, the most terrible outcomes. Ripped limbs, scratches and everything. The thought sent a shiver down Alice's back. She hated to see her brother so sad, but she would have to say no to him this time.

" Sorry, Emmett. But it's a bad idea and I'm not getting sucked into it. Not this time." Alice said.

" Come on, Alice! Don't be such a baby!" Emmett whined. " Let's go, it'll be fun!"

" Emmett, you heard her. She doesn't want to play and nor do I. Neither does Edward, by the way and I doubt Rosalie would join in. It really is a stupid idea Emmett, not to mention the fact that it's dangerous. Why don't ya read a book for a change?" Jasper suggested. Emmett scrunched up his nose.

" Read a book? How boring is that?" Emmett exclaimed.

" Fine. Play a video game."

" But I've played all my video games and I've passed them atleast a hundred times! I'm bored. Come on, Jazzy!" Emmett said and Jasper froze. He allowed the girls to call him "Jazzy" but not the boys. They usually called him "Jasper", "soldier boy" or "Jazz". But not Jazzy.

" Emmett, don't call me Jazzy." Jasper said calmly. Emmett smirked.

" Oh, please just play, Jazzy! Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy! Jazzy, come play with me." Emmett sang while twirling like a ballerina. He was improvising and making his own song up. Alice put a hand to her mouth and surpressed giggles. Jasper looked unamused and raised an eyebrow at the display. " Oh, Jazzy, won't you be m-iiineeeeeee!" Emmett said, completely off-key. " Just. Play with me, Jazzy. And you'll have a fun time. Yeah, yeah. So come on... Jazzy! You are- the best in the world, Jazzy, I know, cause you're my bestfriend! Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy! Don't pout, just play and we'll have fun all day. So come on. Get up, stop reading and play with me and you'll see, how much fun that I can beeeeeeee!" Emmett continued singing and dancing. Alice couldn't supress her giggles anymore. She started giggling out loud, her body shaking and Jasper turned to look at her with disbelief on his face. He could feel the amusement coming off of her. How could anyone find this amusing? Well, OK, it was pretty funny, but he was calling him Jazzy! That wasn't nice!

" OK, Emmett. I get it. Ah'm a lazy bookworm." Jasper said, pointing at himself, while Alice applauded Emmett. Emmett bowed. Jasper just sighed. " Now could ya please leave me to my reading?"

" Uh uh, not until you agree."

" Emmett." Jasper warned.

" Yes, brother of mine?" Emmett replied, smirking. Jasper, thinking of only one thing that could make Emmett leave him and his mate in peace, put his book down and pulled Alice closer to himself. He started kissing up her neck and Alice, knowing what her husband was trying to do, followed his lead. She put her small hands on his head and started running them through his hair, twirling a few blond locks. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waist and kissed her passionately. Emmett, feeling a little weird seeing Jasper making out with his sister, looked away and then looked back. He gasped at the sight. Jasper was now attempting (and failing) to take Alice's very complicated-looking top off. " Guys, stop!" Emmett ordered but they didn't listen. Of course they didn't, they were in the middle of something. Emmett looked at them uneasily. " Fine, you win! But I'll be back." Emmett stated before running out of the room. Alice started laughing lightly and Jasper smiled at her.

" We showed him." she said.

" Yeah, we did." Jasper agreed and nuzzled his nose on her neck gently. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes. Without warning, Jasper lifted Alice up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, looking into his golden eyes before kissing him. Jasper returned the kiss. It was a sweet innocent kiss. Then he gently put her down onto the couch and climbed ontop of her. True, not the best place for this, but he was desperate. He looked down at her face and started to actually take her top off. He had been confused as to how to do it (it was a strange shirt Alice was wearing) when Emmett was in the room, but now that they were alone, he could do it the proper way: ripping them off. He started kissing up her neck and Alice said, " Jazzy."

" Hmm?"

" We can't. Not here. We might be seen."

" Who cares?"

" I care." Alice said, gently pushing his head away from her. Jasper begged with his eyes. Alice looked away and Jasper decided to take things to the next level. He controlled her emotions, making her feel guilty. "Oh... OK then. But shut the door." Alice gave in and Jasper shut the door and repositioned himself in a flash. Jasper finally managed to take her top off (again, he hadn't been able to do it before) and took her bra off, too. Jasper couldn't even think at the sight of those perfect little breasts. They were small, but they were perfectly round. He kissed her breasts and gently bit down on her nipple, causing a small moan of pleasure to come out of Alice's mouth. He was about to continue when-

" What the HELL?!" Rosalie demanded furiously as she stepped inside. Busted. Rosalie had wanted to come down here to get a little privacy, as Emmett kept complaining and telling her to play a game with dares and stuff. Not to mention the fact that Eddie was always in her head. At least, that's what she thought. Jasper jumped off Alice and Alice covered her breats with her hands, hoping that they would suddenly become invisible. As Rosalie walked slowly towards Jasper, Alice took this time to put her bra back on.

" Don't ya knock?" Jasper said irritably, trying to hide his embarrassment.

" I don't need to. This is the living room, I can do whatever I want here. If you wanted more privacy, you should've gone to your room. What were you doing anyway?"

" W-we were just doing some s-stuff." Alice stuttered and Rosalie looked at her.

" Stuff, eh?" she said and Jasper nodded his head.

" Yeah, well we were just-" Jasper started and stopped, looking at Rosalie curiously. Although she looked angry and demanding, Jasper noticed that she was actually amused. Amused and embarrassed- embarrassed for Jasper and Alice. Jasper narrowed his eyes at his `twin´sister. She thought this funny. " It's not funny or amusing, Rosalie!"

" I never said it was." Rosalie said coolly, though Jasper not only felt her amusement, but saw it in her eyes. Alice looked at Jasper, to Rosalie and back again. She didn't have a clue what was going on.

" I know you didn't, but the main emotion coming off you is amusement. Do you really find this that amusing?"

" Yes, yes I do." Rosalie said, giving her dear brother a small smile. Then she turned to Alice." Just thought I'd give you a tip- when the male is ontop of you, wrap your legs around him and flip him over, that way you get to go on top. You need to be dominant from time to time. You're way too sumbissive, dear."

" I-I'm not submissive!" Alice said, embarrassed. If she were human, she'd be beet red by now." I- wait, you can flip Emmett over?"

" Mmhmm." Rosalie confirmed. " It's actually not that hard. I'm sure you can do it to Jazz." she smirked at her `twin´ and he returned a sarcastic smile.

" Rosalie, look at the size of me. How can I possibly flip Jasper so that I'm ontop?" Alice asked and Rosalie looked at Alice, who was petite and extremely thin. Then she looked at her `twin´brother, who was tall and muscular.

" I'm sure you'll find a way." Rosalie said, then took a seat in the same armchair that Jasper had sat in previously.

" Hey Rosalie, I never thought I'd say this, but could you show me h-?"

" OK, I think that's enough talk about that." Jasper exclaimed. He was feeling awkward enough as it was, he didn't need to deal with anymore awkwardness. His sister had just walked in on him having sex with his wife. What if it had been the other way round? What if he had walked in on his sister having sex with Emmett? The mere thought sent a shiver down Jasper's back. The pixie that was his wife shot him a look.

" I was going to ask if she could show me how she does her hair." Alice said and Jasper looked back and forth, from Alice to his `twin´. He raised an eyebrow at Alice. Alice had short, pixie-like black hair whereas Rosalie had long, golden hair. Hmm... long and short hair don't have the same hairstyles. Not to mention the fact that Rosalie was wearing a pony tail.

" Of course you were, Alice dear." Jasper said, not wanting a pointless argument with his wife. Taking his petite wife by the hand, he dragged her up to his bedroom. Alice smirked and without warning she ripped off his shirt. Jasper hadn't moved a muscle.

" You know, Ali, I don't feel like doing this anymore." he said, but Alice wasn't having it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed. Just then, the door flew open and in came Emmett.

" WHOA! What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded and Jasper sighed. Not again. Didn't those Rosalie and Emmett ever knock? Jasper groaned, got up, took Emmett's forearm, opened the bedroom door and flung him out the room before slamming the door, being careful not to break it off his hinges. Great. Just great. Twice he had tried to have sex with his wife and both times he had been interrupted. Once by something he called an evil sister and the other by the name of Emmett.

" You know what Jazz... I don't feel like doing it anymore either." Alice said in a tiny voice. Jasper nodded in agreement. He decided to go back to the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed. Jasper took a closer look at his `twin´sister and saw her reading a book: his book.

" Rose, what are you doing? That's my book!" he exclaimed. Normally he wouldn't give damn if Rosalie or Edward took his books as they were responsible and mature (though with Edward there were some limits to his maturity), but this was a very old, very special book of his and no once could read it but him.

" Yeah, so?"

" So, ya can't take what isn't yours, Rosalie, now give."

" No. I like this book." Rosalie said and continued reading. Jasper snatched the book from her hands. " Hey! I was reading that!"

" Yeah, well, ya ain't any mo'." Jasper exclaimed. Rosalie huffed.

" Come on. I thought you didn't mind me reading your books?" Rosalie asked.

" I don't, but this is different. It's a- stupid, silly old book." Jasper admitted and Rosalie shook her head.

" No, it isn't. It's an interesting book... Dr Whitlock." Rosalie smirked and winked at her brother. Jasper looked at her in shock, then replaced his shock with a blank expression.

" Er- what?"

" Come on, Jasper. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. It says "Dr Whitlock" on the cover. You know... the name of the author." Rosalie said, tapping the cover of the book with her index finger.

" That's a coincidence, there are many people called "Whitlock"."

" No there aren't."

" Well, you don't know that. Ever been to the South?"

" No." Rosalie replied.

" There ya go, common name." Jasper lied. Lie, lie, lie. Truth was, there weren't many people at all with the second name "Whitlock".

" Yeah? Well look at that." Rosalie said, pointing at a photograph of the author that looked very much like Jasper, though it was in black and white.

" OK, you got me." Jasper said sarcastically and sat down beside Rosalie. Unfortunately, Rosalie hadn't noticed the sarcasm in his voice.

" Jasper, you never told me you were an author." Rosalie said. " You know you can always talk to me, right?"

" Rosalie, I know that, but I am not the author of this book." Jasper said.

" But the photo-"

" Rosalie, you're talking like a human. Take a closer look at the photograph. You see, the author of this book isn't me; it was my human father." Jasper said and Rosalie looked at him with wide eyes.

" **Your** human father?" Rosalie asked incredously. The only thing Jasper had talked to her about his human life was that he was a Major in the Southern Wars. He hadn't mentioned anything about his family.

" Yes. He was a tough man, never really one to write books. But he did it for me. When I became a soldier, he was proud of me. I came back home alive after the first of many battles and he was even more proud of me. After the next battle of the South and I came home alive, he boasted to the other men about how fine his son was; not many of the first soldiers had survived that long, we had gotten new recruits along the years. Then I became a Major. My father was so proud of me and I knew I was doing the right thing. My mother, though, was another thing entirely. She loved me and knew that I was fighting for our land, but she hated me going into the battlefield. Whenever Ah came home alive, she would smother me with hugs and kisses until my father said that it was enough and that a real man didn't need to be smothered by his mother. Whereas my father congratulated me and asked me how the men were all doing, my mother only gave a darn about my health. So then, when I left for the last time, my father gave me the book he had been writing... it was based on me. He told me that if I came back alive, he'd publish the book. If I didn't, then he wouldn't. So he gave me the book, and then my mother hugged me like she had never before. It was as though she knew that this would be the last time that I ever saw her. So you know what happened then. I was riding on my horse when I saw the three beautiful damsels in distress, one of them Maria and well... you know." Jasper told his story.

" Wow. So your didn't publish the book?"

" No. At least, not that I know of. But I still had the book with me at all times, wherever I went."

There was a pause after Jasper's words. Then-

" But why did he call himself "Dr Whitlock"?" Rosalie asked. Jasper's father obviously wasn't a doctor, so this was a title. But why not just reveal himself to the public if he was so proud of his son?

" To be honest, I have no idea. Only, author weren't popular where I came from. We read books, but still... Anyway, I think it was because my father was ashamed. He was ashamed of becoming an author. He didn't read fiction book, only history books. Though some facts in history books are wrong and he said that authors were nasty little liars. But he was so proud of me that he wanted to express his pride in more than just words. So he made a book based on me. But everyone in town knew that he didn't like authors. Yet he became one. So my father chose a title. Of course, seeing as I never did return, it's unlikely that he ever published the book, so no one did know of this." Jasper recounted. Rosalie nodded.

" So your father-before you were a soldier- was he proud of you?" Rosalie asked and Jasper squinted his eyes, trying to remember. Then he nodded.

" I suppose a little bit, I was his son and I was strong and that made him proud. I know he loved me. I could just tell. He never said it, but he never needed to. I could just feel it and my mere prescence seemed to calm him. I suppose I had this gift when I was human, too." Jasper smiled. He then looked at Rosalie. " He was proud of me, but compared to how proud he was of me when I became a Major, that was absolutely nothing. Even though my father never showed me any paternal affection, it didn't matter. He never hugged me or anything, but that was fine. He was, in a way, the complete opposite of my mother. She didn't give a damn about soldier stuff, she only cared about me. I just wish I could have said a proper goodbye to her." Jasper said sadly and Rosalie put an arm around him.

" Does anyone else know?" Rosalie asked and Jasper shook his head. " So I know something about you that Alice doesn't..."

" Well, she still knows lots more about me than you do. And we all have secrets."

" Indeed." Rosalie agreed. " So you said your father didn't really show you paternal affection, though you knew he loved you? Well, I guess I can relate to that. My parents never showed me any paternal affection either." Rosalie said and Jasper's head shot up. How was that possible? The parents of Rosalie Lillian Hale not showing their beautiful daughter paternal affection? The daughter that had gained them so much attention? " My parents were very rich, as you know. They adored me and lavished me with gifts, telling me how beautiful I was everyday. My father would buy me anything I wanted and my mother would buy me the most expensive clothes. But my mother never fitted me in any dresses; not even when I was a child. She would get a maid to do it. Now, compared to your sucky life," Jasper punched Rosalie ever so gently on the shoulder that it felt more like tap. Rosalie just smirked and continued, " My life may have been much better. But you know what? When I was a baby, I vomited all over my mother. She never touched me again until I was seven." Rosalie said and Jasper's eyebrows shot up.

" Wow. Harsh." he said and Rosalie nodded.

" Yeah. Anyway, my parents adored the attention I brought them and bought me anything I wanted. I thought I had everything in my life. My life couldn't be better. But if my life couldn't be better, why did I yearn for my parents to love me? I mean, they might have, but deep down I thought that if I were ugly, they would have put me in an orphanage long ago or something. Of course, they might not have done that, but it's just how I felt. See, that was the thing that was missing from my perfect life: love. I never felt like my parents loved me, though I suppose they did, it never felt like they did. Not to mention the fact that I wanted a loving husband and children. But you know all about that. Look, the point is that I may have had the same issues as you did. Myabe not exactly the same, but same in a sort of different way. Do you understand?" Rosalie asked and Jasper nodded in understanding. They sat there in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence; it was a comfortable silence. Then, they were interrupted by a big burly thing that went by the name Emmett.

" Hey, whatcha doin'?" Emmett asked.

" Nothing." Jasper and Rosalie replied simultaneously.

" Well, then my friends, how about we play a little game I call "Do You Dare?" ?" Emett asked. Jasper groaned.

" No, Emmett for the last time, no." Jasper stated.

" What happens in the game, Emmy?" Rosalie asked.

" You see, we each take turns to dare one another to do something dangerous, fun, challenging. The one who does the most challenging dares wins!" Emmett exclaimed.

" I don't know, Em. Someone could get really hurt." Rosalie said.

" That's the whole point!"

" Emmett, it's da most stupid idea ah've ever heard!" Jasper stated and Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

" Ugh. Don't be a spoil sport! Come on, Rosie. Please, please, please, please, please?" Emmett begged.

" No, Emmett." she replied and he groaned. He turned towards his brother.

" You're my favourite brother and I-"

" Not gunna work." Jasper said and Emmett pouted. Then, Alice came in the room.

" Hey, Ali! Let's play that dare game." Emmett said and Alice shook her head. She sat next to Jasper and he wrapped an arm around her. " Come on, Alice! Look at your visions. Will anyone be in serious danger? Will we get caught?"

Alice's face became blank and then she shook her head, with a smile on her face.

" No. If we're careful, then we'll be fine. And it does look like fun..."

" So are you in?" Emmett asked hopefully.

" I'm in." Alice stated and Emmett whooped with glee, then rushed over and scooped his tiny little sister up, swinging her around.

" Yes! Alright guys, Alice is in, so you need to join too."

" Um... says who?" Rosalie asked.

" Alice, darling, are you sure you want to follow through with Emmett's idea? Ya know what this doofus can be like." Jasper asked, jerking his head towards Emmett, who was arguing with Rosalie that his plan was perfect.

" Jasper, it really does sound and look like fun. It would be even more fun if you would come with us. Please, Jazzy. Please." Alice said, carressing Jasper's cheek. Jasper was just about to answer when-

" Rosie, please! I'll- I'll do the laundry, buy you make-up and gifts, buy you clothes, take you out to romantic places and be yours to command for a weekend if you come with us." Emmett bribed.

" Tempting... but no."

" A week?" Emmett asked hopefully.

" No, Emmett and no matter how much you bribe m-"

" Two weeks." Emmett exclaimed in desperation. Rosalie smiled.

" You have a deal, husband of mine." Rosalie said and Emmett looked hopefully at Jasper.

" Rose!"

" Sorry, Jasper but he's going to be a gentleman for two weeks, so yeah." Rosalie said and Jasper sighed.

" I'm still not goin', no matter how much ya try ta persuade me, it ain't gunna work." Jasper stated stubbornly.

" Why? You chicken?" Emmett asked, with a smirk on his face. Jasper's eyes darkened. Nobody called him chicken. He was a Major in the Southern Wars, commander of Maria's army, the most feared army in the South. He was no chicken. However, Jasper knew that Emmett was trying to get him to cave in, so he ignored him. " Hey, Alice... I think your mate's a chicken. Nothing but a little chicken. Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk. Bawk bawk CHICKEN!" Emmett said, doing a little chicken dance. Jasper remained stoic.

" Emmett, leave him alone." Alice ordered, growing a little bit worried. Jasper may be a noble, polite soldier, but he was hard-headed and stubborn and he didn't take no shit.

" What's the matter, Jazz? Can't stand being a chicken? Not surprised. Ooh, my name is Jasper, and I'm a coward little chicken. I'm such a cowardly chicken that I would use my wife as a meat shield. I'm too chicken to do a few dares and I'm a Southern loon." Emmett said, immitating Jasper. If you could even call it immitating. It sounded nothing like Jasper. Emmett was speaking in a high-pitched voice that sounded girlier than a girl. But the only reaction that got from Jasper was that Jasper squinted his eyes. " Ah'm from da South and ah'm just a pitful hillbilly from Hicksville. Ah like ta hide behind ma wife, cause I ain't nuthin' but a cowardly little rascal! Yee!" Emmett imitated Jasper. Again, it sounded nothing like Jasper, but Jasper's eyes grew darker.

" Emmett, that's enough." Rosalie said, but Emmett ignored her. He let out a frustrated huff at Jasper's lack of reaction.

" Why won't you just come?" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper lazily turned his head to face him. "What is it? You yellow-bellied?"

That was the last straw. Jasper, getting flashbacks from memories he never knew he had, seized Emmett's throat without warning and pinned him against the wall. Rosalie gasped and Alice shrieked as a crack appeared on the wall. Jasper pushed Emmett harder against the wall, using the hand that had seized his throat, and a huge hole appreared.

" Ain't nobody call me yella." Jasper snarled in Emmett's face. Emmett looked worried and slightly scared. For his brother's sanity, of course. No way could Emmett be scared of Jasper. The idea was preposterous.

" Woah, bro, calm down. I was only messin' with ya. Honest." Emmett said and Jasper released him. He then looked incredibly embarrassed by what he had done. Never had he lost control like that- well, except for that time when Edward backhanded Alice and he lost control. Oh well. That little idiot shouldnt've done that. Jasper then looked at the hole in the wall. He grabbed at his blond locks, shaking his head. No, no, no, no, no, NO! Esme was going to kill him. She and Carlisle had put him in charge as he was not only the most responsible and well-behaved, but also the second oldest, Carlisle being the oldest. Of course, Esme was older than him physically, but he was from the 19th century, so that had to count for something. Esme was going to freak. He had been put in a position were he was the responsible one, were he was in charge. Carlisle and Esme had so kindly placed their trust in him and this was how he repayed them... making a huge hole in the wall. Yep. He was dead. Esme was going to butcher him. It wasn't just a little hole in the wall; it was massive and only a blind person wouldn't be able to see it. Jasper started projecting his worry sub-consciously and everyone in the room was worried beyond belief. " Jazz, bro. Calm down." Emmett said.

" Jazzy, you're projecting." Alice said, placing her small hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper relaxed at her touch. Alice was calm and Jasper gladly fed off of her emotions. It was rare for the petite, hyper shoppaholic to be calm, but Jasper was glad that she was. Someone had to be.

" Look, Jazz, I'm sorry about what I said, alright?" Emmett apologised.

" Naw... I'm the one who should be sorry, Emmett. I honestly don't know what came over me." Jasper sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

" No, I was looking for it. But seriously, bro. I didn't mean to offend you, I just- why do you have to be so damn stubborn, Jasper?" Emmett asked suddenly. " I mean seriously. You are so hard-headed. Why can't you be more like your mate over here? Just a simple vision and bam! She's in." Emmett jerked his head towards Alice. Alice scowled at him. It wasn't a simple vision. Many things could happen! Emmett didn't understand. He would never understand, how could he?

" No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who pushed you into the wall and now I've made a hole in it." Jasper said and everyone else let out a huff of annoyance. Jasper was so hard-headed sometimes.

" Jasper, Emmett's right. You really are stubborn." Rosalie stated.

" Yeah, you're more stubborn than my Rosie here, and she's one fierce stubborn little kitty." Emmett said and Rosalie elbowed him, though she didn't look annoyed or frustrated with him at all. Quite the contrary, actually. " As much as I hate to say it, you do seem chicken."

" I'm in." Jasper said so suddenly that everyone thought they heard wrong.

" Sorry, what was that?" Rosalie asked.

" I'm in," Jasper repeated. " I ain't yella."

" WOOHOO! Go Jasper! Now Eddie'll have to come!" Emmett cheered. Jasper frowned at him.

" Why-"

" Come on!" Emmett said happily, grabbed Alice and Rosalie's arms and dragged them up the stairs with a confused Jasper in tow.

-Present-

" See?" Emmett said and Edward scowled at him. " Now, you have to come!"

" Why, Jasper? Why?" Edward asked desperately.

" I ain't yella." was Jasper's simple reply. Edward looked taken aback; he had expected an explanation, maybe an apology, then Jasper would realise how stupid it was to join Emmett and his stupid idea in the first place and withdraw. Edward turned to face Emmett.

" What have you done to him?" Edward asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice smiled and Emmett smirked.

" I'll never tell!" he said, putting his index finger on his lips.

" Let's just say it came at a price." Alice said and Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

" Jasper made a huge hole in the wall." Rosalie answered Edward's unasked question.

" What?"

" Yeah. Jazz here lost control and shoved me into the wall by my throat." Emmett said and started rubbing his throat, even though it didn't hurt. Of course it didn't. " So that means you have to come."

Edward sighed and gave a small nod. " Only if you're sure that Carlisle and Esme won't find out."

" Oh, they'll find out alright." Alice said and everyone looked at her, shocked. Then she smiled sheepishly at them. " Just kidding."

" That is not funny, Alice! I thought you were serious. Don't scare me like that. You know what, the might find out, this idea of yours Emmett is just ridiculous."

" Chill, bro. Mom and Pops are coming tomorrow. We've got plenty of time. I promise, they will never find out." Emmett promised. Edward, knowing he either had the choice to go back on his deal with Emmett and be a chicken or he a man and do these dares, decided to join Emmett. Surely they had done a good job in persuading Jasper to get him like this, so this should be no big deal, right? No biggie. Wow. He really was putting too much store in poor Jasper.

" OK. Alright, I'm in." Edward said and Emmett whooped.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So, the end of a rather long chapter. OK, not that long, but long by my standards. Hope you liked the beginning of the story. Yeah, so I used that "yella" thing from Back To The Future III. Hehehe! Well, hope you liked the chapter. Suggestions are always welcome. REVIEW!**


End file.
